A device for removing noise in capturing a video is known as a conventional image processing device (e.g., cf, Patent Literature 1). The image processing device described in Patent Literature 1 is configured to control a feedback coefficient of a cyclic noise reduction circuit in accordance with a difference between a video signal of current frame and a video signal of a previous frame thereof. The feedback coefficient is adapted for motion of a subject, so as to suppress an image lag of the subject in motion and reduce noise of the subject without motion.